Chemical Reactions
by MissxMadxHatter
Summary: Mpreg, Science Boyfriends. Tony accidentally spills a chemical all over Bruce one day. It turns out to be something causes Bruce to get pregnant. What happens from there? Another GLORIOUS update, and I'll try to pick up the pace next time!
1. Chapter 1

Chemical Reactions

Hello everyone! I have been (quite) busy with school and things hence slow updates. I'm going to try to update DPOTO this weekend, but no promises. I hope you enjoy this and like it as much as I did when I was writing it this morning. I already have six chapters down, but am probably going to be kind of slow. I sure hope not. ANYWAY, the avengers is NOT mine in any way, as much as I try to 'loki' my way into believing it's mine. Science Bros, enjoy!

It started out as a calm day. Pepper was busy with paperwork, people were cheerily bustling to their jobs, and Bruce and Tony were down in the lab. Bruce was bent over one of the lab tables and mewling for Tony. Tony, not one to keep him waiting, thrust into him with so much gusto a glass of purplish-pink chemicals spilt onto Bruce. Bruce didn't notice, so Tony decided what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He kept thrusting into Bruce's wet warmth with all the passion he could muster until he couldn't bear it any longer. With strangled cries of each other's name, they came. Tony collapsed onto the floor next to Bruce and wrapped his arms around him. The final thought in Tony's mind was 'I wonder what that purple stuff was.' He glanced down at the calm face of Bruce and smiled. 'It was probably nothing.' He buried his face in Bruce's neck and fell asleep.

That Evening, they woke up to a shrieking Steve. Tony woke up just long enough to yell at Steve. "Captain Screamer, could you CAN IT?" He was cross, his neck and back was sore from sleeping on the floor. Ah the price that he paid for the love of Banner. 'It's not the time to worry about that though, but rather the captain.' He told himself. Steve was throwing a fit. "You FONDUE with Doctor Banner! You could get arrested!" He was hysteric. What was the idiot thinking! Did he drink something? Scratch that, he didn't think he wanted to know. One of his comrades back in the past was gay. He remembered what happened exactly. He had to watch his secret lover be beaten to death and then be killed himself. Steve cried for the two men in silence. He didn't hate them, it's just different. But he doesn't want Tony to meet the same fate as his comrade did. He cares about Tony more than he lets on, besides being one of the few things connected to his past. "Newsflash: times are different caps. You don't get in trouble for this anymore." Perhaps Tony was right. He was still on his guard, ready to protect them. "Pepper told me to come down here to drag you both away from the lab." But the words went unheard as the two geniuses were once again cuddled up and sleeping. Steve found Tony's jacket hanging off of a beaker and put it on the two. He never got that dance all those years ago, and he was determined to ensure that they wouldn't end up like he did. "Sleep well." He whispered, leaving the two to themselves.

Well? What did you think? Tell me your thoughts and opinions or I will send Loki to kill you with cuteness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chemical Reactions Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm so, so,so,SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! Summer is one of my busiest seasons with family parties, appointments, and so on. I'm really happy you all enjoy this story; it makes me happy to know people really like it! Now, without further ado, I give you the second chapter of Chemical Reactions!

-If you don't like boyxboy, this is NOT your cup of tea!-

(Let it be known that I don't own Marvel, for if I did, my name would be Stan Lee the Awesome.)

Tony forgot about the whole purple vial accident for two weeks, until strange things started to happen. Strange like Bruce was spending more time with his head in the toilet throwing up anything he dared to eat. Tony, being an 'Awesome' boyfriend, tries to make Bruce feel better by rubbing small circles on his back as he violently throws up. By the third Sunday of a sick Bruce, Tony was genuinely scared, which is saying something because he was never scared (much.) "Bruce, get up honey, we're going to the doctors." Bruce turned away from Tony, slightly irritated at being awoken. "Why so early?" Bruce was feeling perfectly fine at the moment, if not irritated for being disturbed, and it was still quite early. "Because, you're sick and I'm getting worried. And this is the only time he'd take us, so get out of bed, or I will not hesitate to fly you there." Bruce, not wanting to risk it, quickly got up to search for clothes. "Don't you dare even try that, Tony."

After a boring 15 minute wait in the waiting room, Bruce was called in. Tony tailed him, because he had a right to know what was wrong his sweetheart. "Mister Stark, you can't be here. Go back and wait in the room until his appointment is over." A nurse was following him, trying to coax him back out there, but they both knew there was no way in hell he would listen. He eventually found Bruce with the doctor answering his usual pleasantries and questions. "Tony, what are you doing?" "I need to see what's wrong so I know how to make you feel better." Bruce gave the doctor the O.K. on Tony staying as he sat down. At first he did all the normal things, taking his temperature and checking him in general. He was getting confused; nothing seemed to be out of order with Bruce. "Mr. Banner, nothing seems to be out of order. Just give us a urine sample to confirm that everything is alright, and this will be done." Bruce nodded and took the cup, going to go give the sample needed. Tony was questioned too, about things like his sex life with him, and if anything odd had been taken as of late. "No, everything has been normal, Doc." He, of course, had forgotten about the chemicals spilt on Bruce though. Soon enough, Bruce came back and took his seat again as the doctor went out to go check on the tests. He came back sooner than expected, shocked. He frantically searched the drawers of the room Bruce was assigned to, until he found it.

He pulled out an unused pregnancy test. Bruce and Tony looked at it with amusement and curiosity. "Who's the lucky lady, doc?" Tony asked, cheekily. The doctor looked at him grimly before passing it to Bruce. "Take this, use it and come tell us the results of it. We need to be sure." Bruce was shocked, needless to say Tony was on the verge of passing out. "O-okay!" He murmured, his voice getting higher. He left the room stiffly to go use it. He looked at the pregnancy test patiently. "Ten minutes…." Ten minutes before he knew if his life was changed forever. Ten minutes until he knew if a child was growing inside of him. Ten minutes until he knows if he and Tony, who looked on the verge of fainting, were going to be fathers. He had to sit down for a minute, he was feeling weak. "Me? A big green rage monster and a robot might possibly be fathers to god knows what!" He was counting the agonizing seconds. Soon enough, ten minutes were up. He braved a look at the test, and saw pink. He scrambled for the box and read the back of it. "Pink for…..positive." He whispered. He was about to faint. Pink! It was PINK! He had a mental breakdown for a few minutes, twinges of green on his skin. He eventually calmed down enough to walk slowly back to where the Doctor sat with an anxious Tony. "Well!" he was up and about like an energizer rabbit, pouncing on him as soon as he walked through the doorway. "Tony." He mumbled, hating the attack. "Tony." He said just an octave louder. Finally, he reached his breaking point. "TONY, STOP IT!" He roared, flashes of green going through his eyes. It shut Tony right up. He quieted himself down, trying not to scare Tony. "I….I'm pregnant."

HAHAHA- evil giggle. What did you guys think? I tried to make it a bit longer, and I'm starting the third chapter as soon as I put this up to make up for lost time! Please, review; tell me what worked and what didn't. Any mistakes? Tell me, I hate mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chemical Reactions

OH MY GOD where did the time go!? I am so, so sorry. I started school again, had to deal with the drama-infusions from classmates, had a breakup, you know. Stuff. But I'm back behind my keyboard and raring to go! Oh yeah, I have a tumblr now, crazy right? I'm thinking of putting chemical reactions up on there, and any ideas I have, because really? I forget to write them down occasionally. So yeah, if this gets shut down ( I doubt it but who knows) my tumblr is angelic-bee, so there you go if there are any questions, comments, or pleading for me to update, which I'm so sorry for not doing for a bit. A special thank you to OhioStateFan82 for making me get off my ass and start typing, you've inspired me. Also to Athina Dark-Angel of Death for giving me a good idea, if I can use it. SO, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

You guys know the usual drill, this is boyxboy, science boyfriends, male pregnancy ahoy. As much as I'd love to own Marvel, I'd have to be Stan lee, which, regretfully, I am not. Please enjoy!

Tony felt the world around him freeze, as if a sudden spell was cast. A child. The one thing he thought would never be possible with a male, or ever to say the least. He didn't know what to think. A child, a child, a child was the only words in his mind. The world started to spin; he collapsed in confusion, leaving a scared Bruce and a shocked doctor getting blurrier by the second. Two hours later, Tony jumped out of his faint with a start, looking around for Bruce. "Bruce?" he called cautiously, his eyes adjusting to the room. The doctor had him placed in an empty room to wait out his faint. 'I acted like such a girl.' He thought hopelessly, hoping he didn't scare off Bruce. In the waiting room, Bruce sat there shell-shocked. He was still processing all of this; it didn't make a lick of sense to him. There must have been something to cause this, to give Bruce a gift of fertility so suddenly. He racked his memory, searching for something that may have been the cause. Nothing in particular came up, just when he and Tony made love in the lab because, in Tony's words, he couldn't wait to go upstairs to their shared bedroom, and Bruce agreed. Maybe he rolled in something, and it was absorbed. Having radiated blood makes it easier for things to get soaked up in him; his body mistook it for something else. Radiated blood. He wondered how that would affect the baby. Tony came through the door, looking at the little kids with stuffy noses and fat tears rolling down their face. The mothers were holding them, comforting them, and tony wondered, would he be as good of a parent? He basically never really had one, he had nannies, and when he was old enough, he was shipped off. Bruce shot up out of his seat, startling a six year old who just smiled at him, pale and sick to her bones. He wondered how she could bear to smile, but she did it anyway. What a strong young girl. "So?" Bruce asked carefully, unsure of what tony was about to do. Tony starred at him for a minute, seeming lost in his thoughts. Tears pricked at Bruce's eyes, worrying about the coming break up that he knew was coming. Warm arms wrapped around him though, startling him. Tony kissed Bruce's neck lightly, smiling. "I'm so…excited, and happy." He murmured to a shell-shocked Bruce. Bruce, coming out of his pleasant shock, smiled brighter than anything, hugging Tony back. "I don't know how this happened, or how it's going to affect our lives, but I know I want to raise the….I mean, our kid, together." The smiling little girl and her toothless brother smiled bright as the sun, knowing something great just happened, some of the mothers crying and clapping in joy. Bruce noticed the attention, and blushed, Tony kissing his cheek before leaving with Bruce. Everything was going to be okay.

"WHAT did you do Stark?" Fury raged, all of the avengers confused accept Tony and Bruce. "Wait….so Tony knocked Bruce up?" Clint asked, finding it joyful, humorous, and confusing. He was happy for them, knowing how much those two have gone through in their life. They deserve a child, no matter what his boss thought. Natasha just sat there, amazed and curious, not letting it shine through. She was happy for them, and was hoping she could be the god mother to the precious life in Bruce. Steve was just shell-shocked, but not unhappy. He was just confused how it could be, they were both male. "You, doctor banner, are putting a young child at risk if you dare go out in the field, and try to hulk out." He stated, coldly. "I think it would be wiser if it was aborted." He grunted, sitting down. Clint stood up, ready to defend his friends. "Hey, it's their choice, and Bruce can take a while off, we can handle." He explained, trying to be reasonable. "I don't mean for him to retire, not at all, but he can do some paperwork, stay away from radiation, and not go out to fight. Simple." Fury stood up, giving up. "God help that child." He muttered. "Fine, you can keep the kid, just don't expect me to babysit." He stated, ending the meeting with tony shouting "Don't count on it Cyclops!" angrily at the retreating figure. 'That went well…'

End of chappie three~ So, again, comments, suggestions, mistakes I missed? Tell me. Again, I hate mistakes. I'll try to put more up on Saturday, and if not then, next week definitely. Questions and things about the story? Shoot me up on tumblr, or leave a comment here! See you soon, and again, I am so very sorry for the long wait, I'll be quicker this time!


End file.
